


Sleepover and Promise

by sunflowershipping



Series: I didn't sign up for this baggage of angst and suffering! [9]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alice - Freeform, Alice lantern, Alternate Universe, Ambrogio has a dog named Teddy and Teddy is a shiba inu, Ambrogio lantern, Ambrogio lives in connecticut, Ambrogio's last name is lantern, Angst with some fluff, Argus takes them to visit Ambrogio's mom during the weekend, Jace tries to comfort Ambrogio when he has his nightmare, Original Character(s), Other, ambrogio - Freeform, ancient greece flashback, hermes eats some cookies, jace - Freeform, poor ambrogio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 19:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowershipping/pseuds/sunflowershipping
Summary: Jace and Ambrogio are visiting Ambrogio's mom in Connecticut. while they are visiting, Ambrogio has a nightmare about the night Jace was killed and Jace tries to comfort him.





	Sleepover and Promise

**Author's Note:**

> I only own my OCs Jace, Ambrogio, Alice, and Teddy the family dog. I hope you enjoy this!

Ambrogio watches as Jace gets out of the camp van and notices Argus with his one hundred blue eyes look at him and Jace as they are standing in front of a one-story house with a small white gated fence in the front of the house with a small little garden to the side.

“Make sure you come pick us up on Sunday okay, Argus?” said Ambrogio as he watches Jace open the gate and walk into the front lawn. Argus nods his head so that Ambrogio knows that he will pick them up on Sunday.Ambrogio watches as Argus drives away back to camp as he turns around and sees Jace looking at the buttercup flowers that were planted in the small garden.

                                                                                                  ————————————————————–

 

Jace was so entranced by the buttercup flowers that were in the front yard that he didn’t notice Ambrogio grab the back of his small backpack and drag him to the front door of the house. “I was looking at the flowers, Amphi!” he said with a pout on his face.

“I know that Jace. But it’s important to not keep people waiting when you are going to visit them.” Said Ambrogio as he rings the doorbell on the side of the door.

Jace jumps in the air and grabs Ambrogio’s arm as he hears barking coming from inside of the house. “what was that Amphi? Is there a monster in the house? Is your mommy okay?” he said as he starts shaking, scared that Ambrogio’s mom is alone in the house with a monster.

Ambrogio lets out a laugh at this as the front door opens and a medium sized monster with blond fur comes out and jumps on Ambrogio causing Jace to let go of Ambrogio’s arm. “Amphi! Are you okay?” said Jace as he watches Ambrogio get his face licked by the blond furry monster.

“Teddy, come over here!” said Ambrogio’s mom and the furry monster gets off Ambrogio and walks back into the house. “Amphi, are you okay?” asked Jace as he watches as Ambrogio gets up from the front porch. “I’m fine Jace. My dog just surprised me.” Said Ambrogio as he wipes off the dirt from his hair.

 

                                                                                                         ——————————————–

 

Ambrogio watches as Jace’s face morphs into one of confused. “So that wasn’t a monster Amphi?” said Jace. Ambrogio hears his mom laugh at this. Ambrogio looks up at his mom.

She had her blond hair tied up in a bun, wore a blue blouse and white short with no socks like usual, and her emerald green eyes had tears coming out from laughing so much. “N-No, sweetheart. Teddy isn’t a monster, he’s the family dog.” Said Ambrogio’s mom as she wipes the tears from her eyes.

Ambrogio watches as Jace’s cheeks get pink from embarrassment. “oh.” said Jace as he looks at the ground while Ambrogio feels Jace hold his hand.

After that Ambrogio and Jace walk into the house and Ambrogio looks around the house as he smells food being made in the kitchen.

“What’s that smell Amphi’s mommy? It smells really good!” Said Jace excitedly as Ambrogio watches as his violet colored eyes light up in delight.

“Thank you, sweetheart. And call me Alice. I’m making cookies.” Said Alice as she takes Jace and Ambrogio's backpacks and puts them on the couch.

“Are you making chocolate chip cookies mommy?” Said Ambrogio because he just loves his mom’s chocolate chip cookies.

“Yes and I better not see any of them gone by tomorrow!” Said Alice as she noticed the look that Ambrogio had on his face when he wants to steal something.

“But can I have a cookie now?” He asked even though he knows the answer.

“No. You and Jace will get some after dinner.” Said Alice as she puts the cookie sheet on the stove for the cookies to cool down.

 

                                                                                                      ________________________________

 

Jace watches the picture box as Ambrogio is putting on his pajamas. Jace turns around as he sees Ambrogio wearing a white tank top with boxer shorts. Jace feels his cheeks turn a little pink and turns back around and continues to watch the show that’s in the Picture box. While he is watching the show, he turns his head to the wall beside the bed and notices the detailed drawings that Ambrogio had on the wall. Jace gets up from the floor and gets on the bed and grabs one of the drawings.

‘ _Is that me?_ ’ He thought as he looked at the details in the picture. In the picture, it had a full moon, an open black pit in the ground and it had a little boy being stabbed in the air by golden icicles.

Jace hears the bed creak from Ambrogio getting on it and turns his head around and sees Ambrogio looking at the picture in his hand. “I’ve been drawing these pictures since I was three. I would always have nightmares and you would be in them Jace” said Ambrogio as he looks at Jace with pain in his emerald colored eyes.

Jace felt his heart hurt as he looked at Ambrogio. Jace wraps his arms around Ambrogio’s waist and feels Ambrogio do the same to him. “Don’t worry Ambrogio! I’m not going to leave you again” he said with a smile on his face. Jace feels Ambrogio tighten his hold on his waist.

“Amphi, can you let go now? You’re hurting me” Jace said as he looks up Ambrogio. Ambrogio does so and lets go of Jace’s waist and lays back down on the bed. “Come on. I can’t wait to show you what we’re going to do tomorrow” said Ambrogio as he pats the spot where Jace is going to lay down. Jace smiles at Ambrogio and lays down next to him.

                                                                                                            _________________________________

 

_Ambrogio falls to his knees as he watches Jace getting impaled by the golden icicles and his body falling into the giant pit. He hears Jace’s father, Hyacinth, let out a heartbreaking scream as he watches Hyacinth runs towards the edge of the giant pit and falls to his knees._

_“P-please..please let this be a dream! Take me out of this nightmare!” Ambrogio screamed as he feels tears running down his cheeks as he grips his hair tightly. Ambrogio watches as the nightmare-ish scene changes to wide open field and Jace is standing in front of him with a smile on his face._

_“Amphi? What’s wrong?” Said Jace as he goes to his knees and wipes the tears away from his cheeks. Ambrogio stands up and watches as Jace does the same. Ambrogio hugs Jace tightly as he feels tears start to fall down his cheeks again. “N-nothing's wrong Jace..nothing’s wrong.” He said as he tightens his hold on the hug._

_Ambrogio feels Jace take his arms away from him and he looks at Jace. “If nothing is wrong as you say it is, I’ll be right back.” Said Jace as he turns around and starts walking away from Ambrogio._

_Ambrogio tries to run after him but can’t as his feet are not moving making him stay in one place. “JACE…JACE!” He Screamed as he reaches his hand out and watches as Jace starts to fade._

                                                                                                             ______________________________

 

Jace wakes up to Ambrogio screaming and crying in his sleep and tries to wake him up. “Amphi..wake up!” Said Jace as he shakes Ambrogio to wake him up.

Jace watches as Ambrogio wakes up and bangs his forehead against his own. “Ouch!” Yelled Jace as rubs his forehead as it starts to hurt. He feels Ambrogio envelop him in a hug and feels tears fall onto his pajama shirt.

“Amphi? What’s wrong?” Asked Jace as he rubs Ambrogio’s back to try to comfort him. “Don’t leave me please!” Said Ambrogio as he pulls back so that Jace is looking at him.

“I’m not going to leave you Amphi.” Said Jace as he has Ambrogio let go of him. “Promise?” Asked Ambrogio as he lays back down on the bed. “Promise!” Said Jace as he follows Ambrogio and lays back down on the bed.

                                                                                                         ________________________________

Alice yawns as she walks out of her bedroom and Teddy follows her as she walks to Ambrogio’s room. She opens the door and peaked her head in and sees Jace and Ambrogio sleeping together side by side with them holding hands. Alice smiles at this and closes the door softly allowing the boys to get a few more hours of sleep.

“So do you want your breakfast, Teddy?” Asked Alice as she looks at the dog. Teddy lets out a bark and runs to the kitchen.

When Alice gets to the kitchen, she lets out a squeak as she looks at who’s in the kitchen. The man was in his early to mid-20s. He had blond hair, blue eyes, pale skin, and was wearing a tracksuit with winged shoes on the left side of his chest.

“Hey, Alice!” Said the man with a grin on his face. Alice feels her cheeks heat up as she watches as the man eats the jar of cookies that she hid from Ambrogio and Jace last night.

“Stop eating the cookies, Hermes!” Yelled Alice as she watches Hermes continue to eat the cookies.


End file.
